


Sleepover

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, Daddy Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost four weeks after their ruined first date, Ianto and Jack spend the evening together - uninterrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Ianto groaned and flopped back against the pillows. Glancing to the left, he saw it was almost midnight and, while he had been exhausted earlier when he’d returned to his flat, now he was wide awake and he’d long since given up counting sheep.

With a sigh, he grabbed his phone from where it was lying on his bedside table. Easily finding the name he wanted, he hesitated before pressing the call button. He didn’t want to wake the other man up if he was on call.

“Suck it up, Jones,” he muttered, pressing the dial button and connecting the call.

It didn’t take long for the ringing phone to be answered with an American-accented voice, “Missing me already?”

Ianto chuckled and shifted on the bed, sitting up so he could lean back against the headboard. “I know… I know…” he grumbled good-naturedly. They had spoken for almost three hours earlier, interrupted only by Dylan demanding to say goodnight to Ianto before he’d gone to bed. “I couldn’t sleep,” he confessed, running a hand over his face.

“So you’re only calling me ‘cos you’re bored?” Ianto could practically hear the pout in the police officer’s voice. “Nice to know I’m good for something.”

The Welshman rolled his eyes. It had been three weeks since their first date and, while they hadn’t seen each other since, they had spoken almost every day. The involuntary separation had actually been good for them; they had been forced to have actual conversations, instead of having sex.

Not that they hadn’t experimented with phone sex in those three weeks.

“I can think of plenty of things you’re good at, Jack,” he whispered, dropping his voice and grinning when Jack’s breath audibly hitched.

Jack groaned softly. “As much as I would love to follow through on that, I can’t,” he stated reluctantly. “A certain person had a nightmare about an hour ago, and is currently fast asleep beside me.”

Ianto scowled and ran a hand over his face. He was insanely fond of Dylan and had quickly become attached to the young boy, but he had forgotten how inconvenient it was to have a child around. Babysitting his younger sister had taught him how much a small child could disrupt a sexy evening.

“Fine,” he mock-sighed, moving his hand and flopping back against the pillow. “This is getting ridiculous, Jack.” There was a slight whine in his voice, but he couldn’t stop it. “It’s been three weeks. One of us has to have a full evening off where childcare won’t be a problem.”

“I know,” Jack whispered sadly. “I’ll try get someone to babysit soon,” he promised, finishing with a yawn. 

Ianto chuckled and glanced at the time. “Go to sleep,” he instructed. “There’s no point in us both being knackered tomorrow.”

Even though Jack didn’t immediately reply, Ianto knew he was considering arguing that he wasn’t tired. Before he could voice his argument, a yawn filtered through the line. “I hate when you’re right,” Jack grumbled petulantly. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

~

Sitting in her seat behind Ianto, Gwen was positive she was going to go crazy. It had been almost a month since their date and neither man had told her anything. Rhys had tried to tell her to stop being nosey, and she had tried; she really had.

But when they both arrived at the court house – separately – looking exhausted, her promise had gone out of the window. She needed to know and she needed to know now.

She blinked when everyone started getting to their feet and looked around in confusion. The judge had left, as had the suspect, while she had been daydreaming. Gwen just hoped no-one had noticed she wasn’t with it; the last thing she needed was to have to explain to the Doctor what had been on her mind.

Even as Ianto moved away from the table, neither man looked at each other and something inside Gwen snapped. “Will you just tell me what happened?” she demanded. “It’s been a month; you’re killing me!” 

Jack threw his head back and laughed, while Ianto simply smirked and shook his head. Silently the Welsh man reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said softly, pulling out a twenty-pound note and handing it to Jack.

The police officer grinned and accepted the money with a nod of his head. He remained silent, watching as Ianto politely said his goodbyes before slipping out of the court room. When they were alone, Jack turned to Gwen, “I’m so glad you cracked when you did. Any longer and I would have owed him!”

Gwen scowled and punched him on the arm. “You were betting on how long it would take me?” she snapped. “You’ve been driving me crazy!”

Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I know, but it was fun. You should have seen the look on your face. You looked like Dylan when he’s trying to figure out a complicated word!”

Something in his voice made Gwen pause. “Does… Did you tell Ianto about Dylan?” She hadn’t mentioned anything about the two year old when she’d set them up; Jack rarely succeeded in finding someone who didn’t have a problem with him having a son.

An affectionate smile spread across Jack’s face; something she hadn’t seen for a long time. “It was kinda hard not to when I had to pick him up at the A&E,” he answered. “He drove us there, and we’ve been speaking every night since.”

“No wonder you look so tired,” Gwen murmured, pulling her friend into a tight hug. As he hugged her back, she buried her face in his shoulder and smiled. 

She loved being right.

~

The weather was warm and the sun was shining brightly for a change, Ianto mused as he made his way from the car down the alley. 

Jack lived in the back of a back-to-back set of houses, so he had to head down the darkened alley to get to the door. The garden at the back of the house wasn’t big by anyone’s standards. Although, it was big enough to house a trampoline big enough for an adult to lie across it - even if most of said garden was covered by the play equipment. 

Ianto opened the gate and made his way up the short path to the few steps that would take him to the front door.

Sitting on the doorstep, wearing Thomas the Tank Engine pyjamas was Dylan. “Yan-Toe!” he cried, jumping up the second he saw Ianto coming up the path.

He ran down the stairs - careful not to trip up over his slippers - before he arrived at the lawyer and threw his arms around Ianto.

“Hey, squirt,” Ianto grinned, ruffling Dylan’s hair. “How’s your ankle?”

Dylan grinned and wiggled his foot; proving to Ianto that his ankle was indeed better. “Do you want to come bounce?” he asked, tugging on Ianto's hand and trying to pull him over to the trampoline.

Ianto shook his head, laughing a little. “Maybe later.” He pulled his free hand out from behind his back before the young boy could complain.

Dylan’s eyes widened when he saw the present. “What’s that?” he asked eagerly, standing on his tiptoes as he tied to see inside the bag.

“I don’t know,” Ianto murmured, making a show of looking confused and inspecting the tag. “It says ‘To Squirt’ on the tag and since that’s your name, I’m assuming it’s for you.”

The young boy giggled and shook his head. “That’s not my name,” he grinned.

Ianto laughed lightly. “So you don’t want it?”

“No… No… No…” Dylan whined, trying to reach the present once more. “I want it… My name’s Squirt!”

The lawyer’s laugh was louder this time as he relented and handed Dylan the present. Dylan immediately pulled the bag open and pulled out a dark blue dinosaur teddy. “Wow!” he whispered, staring at the teddy in awe before hugging it tightly to his chest.

“What’s all this noise about?” an American accented voice called from the door.

Both Dylan and Ianto looked up to see Jack standing there, grinning down at them as he fastened his cufflinks. 

“Daddy!” Dylan cried, running up the stairs into his father’s arms. “Look what Yan-Toe got me!”

Jack grinned down at him and petted the stuffed dinosaur on the head. “Aren’t you going to say thank you?” he asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow at his son.

Dylan’s eyes widened when he realised he’d forgotten and turned to Ianto, who had also made his way up the stairs. “Thank you, Yan-Toe!” he cried, hugging the lawyer’s legs.

Ianto smiled and ruffled his hair again. “You’re welcome, Squirt.”

“Right,” Jack began decisively, “time for bed, young man. I said you could stay up until Ianto got here; he’s here now, so off you go.”

Dylan pouted up at his father before sighing and lowering his head, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to stay up a few more minutes. Jack knelt down, hugging Dylan and kissing him on the cheek, before whispering something in his ear.

Ianto watched as Dylan grinned happily and bounced over to Ianto, hugging him tightly and planting a wet kiss on his cheek before bounding up the stairs nosily.

Jack watched as Dylan disappeared and waited until they heard the bedroom door close before pulling Ianto into his arms. “You know, I’m starting to doubt who he prefers; you or me.”

Ianto grinned back at him and kissed Jack softly, sliding his leg between Jack’s teasingly. “Of course it’s me. I’m the cool new guy who buys him presents.”

Jack moaned into his mouth and gripped Ianto's hips, pulling him closer. “You’re going to spoil him,” he whispered, tipping his head to the side as Ianto began nuzzling his neck.

“Jack?” a female voice called from inside the house. “Whoa!”

The couple sprang apart and looked up at the redhead who had just exited the kitchen. Jack lowered his head, trying to stop himself from blushing and regain his breath. “Ianto Jones, this is my neighbour, Donna Noble.”

Donna’s eyes twinkled as she inspected Ianto from head to toe. “You were right, Jack. He is very cute.”

This time Jack found it impossible to stop himself from blushing as he grabbed his coat. “Right, have fun,” he told her, urging Ianto down the few stairs to the path. “I’ll see you later.”

When the door closed behind them, Ianto turned to Jack with a large grin. “I’m cute, am I?” he smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved Ianto playfully. “Shut up,” he muttered as they headed under the archway onto the main road.

~

“Admit it, you had fun!” Jack cried, laughing at the look of reluctant acceptance on Ianto's face.

The other man sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Fine, it was… okay,” he eventually admitted.

Jack let out a whoop of laughter and grinned triumphantly as he and Ianto left the Millennium Centre. 

It was mid-summer and the sun was only just beginning to set over the bay, even though it was getting late. The musical had gone on for longer than any of them expected it to, but Ianto didn’t mind; it had been a good show.

“What’d you wanna do now?” Jack asked, looking over at Ianto.

Ianto nodded towards the bay. “Go for a walk?” he suggested.

Jack agreed and the pair made their way across the Plass and under the low bridge. Occasionally their hands brushed against each other, until Ianto gave in and interlaced their fingers together as they walked, making Jack flash him a brilliant grin.

At the water’s edge, they leant on the railings, watching the sunset and never letting go of the other’s hand. “It’s beautiful out here,” Ianto whispered, looking out over the bay.

Jack nodded his head, murmuring his agreement. “All the time I’ve been living in the city, I don’t think I’ve been out here after dark. Unless there’s a dead body nearby,” he mused.

Ianto laughed and shook his head. “You’re so romantic,” he scoffed. “Do you ever regret not staying in Chicago after your dad died?” he asked softly after a moment. During the weeks they had been speaking, Ianto had found out a lot about the other man he hadn’t already known. Him being a mechanic in the RAF before his father passed away was one of them. 

Jack bit his lip and for a moment Ianto thought he had crossed the line. He let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding when Jack answered, “Sometimes. But then I look at Dylan and everything I have, and I remember I wouldn’t have any of it if I’d stayed in the States.”

“What about you?” he asked, running his thumb over the back of Ianto’s hand. “Do you wish you’d stayed in London?”

The corner of Ianto’s mouth twitched up in a smirk. “Only when I want a pizza at six in the morning,” he replied.

Jack laughed and released Ianto's hand. Slowly he wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulders, grinning when Ianto leant into his embrace. It was going to be a fun night.

~

Ianto was warm, comfortable and had no desire to move. Yet, someone still seemed hell-bent on waking him up. He felt lips and teeth nip at his throat and his sleepy mind reminded him it was Jack trying to get his attention.

He swatted at the police officer, not opening his eyes as he pulled the quilt up over his head. “Go ‘way,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Jack laughed and Ianto felt the covers being peeled away, before kisses were pressed over his face. “Wake up,” he called, far too cheerful for first thing in the morning.

Ianto cracked an eye open and groaned again when he saw Jack’s alarm clock was blinking ‘8:10’. “You know it’s Saturday, don’t you?” Ianto yawned, rolling onto his back and looking up at his lover. “You shouldn’t be this awake.”

Blue eyes sparkled with amusement from behind wire-rimmed glasses – which startled Ianto a little; he hadn’t known Jack wore contact lenses usually. “Dylan is incapable of sleeping in. Donna brought him back over an hour ago; he was driving her crazy.” 

He leant down and their lips met in a slow kiss. Ianto groaned and freed his arms from under the sheets, threading his fingers through the short strands of hair at the back of Jack’s head. 

“Come on,” Jack instructed, reluctantly pulling back. “I suggest you shower and get dressed. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep your best friend away for much longer.”

~

Dylan was sitting on the living room couch in his pyjamas, watching cartoons and clutching the blue dinosaur Ianto had given him to his chest. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he turned around and grinned when he saw Ianto at the bottom of the stairs. “Yan-Toe! Come watch cartoons,” he instructed, patting the couch next to him.

Ianto grinned and ruffled Dylan’s already messy hair. “Give me a sec to say morning to your dad, Squirt?” he asked, waiting for the child’s nod before heading into the kitchen.

Jack was standing with his back to the door and Ianto crept across the room, sliding his hands around the other man’s waist. Softly, he pressed his lips against Jack’s neck, before jerking back in horror. “What are you doing?” 

The Inspector frowned and looked at the jar he was holding with a confused look. “Making coffee,” he replied slowly.

“Instant coffee?” Ianto practically shrieked.

Jack rolled his eyes. “You try finding the time to freshly grind coffee every morning and look after a two-year-old.”

He made to continue making a drink, but Ianto pulled the jar out of his hand before he could. “Trust me,” he said, moving across the room and putting the coffee where it belonged. In the bin. “After you’ve tasted my coffee, you’ll never drink instant again.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he challenged.

The lawyer nodded his head. “Why don’t we get Dylan dressed and go out for the day? Then I can show you how real coffee is made.”

He nodded his head, pressing another kiss on Ianto's lips – they were just so… kissable, he couldn’t resist – before heading into the living room, telling Dylan to get dressed because they were going out with Ianto. 

The words were barely out of his mouth when Dylan jumped up and carefully made his way upstairs, eager to go out with his father and his boyfriend.

The End


End file.
